


Steel Grey

by WriterOnAMission



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Lovey-Dovey, Sad, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Writing just to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOnAMission/pseuds/WriterOnAMission
Summary: The last thing you want to remember are his eyes.





	Steel Grey

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at 2nd person. Enjoy.  
> Inspired by: SYML – Where’s My Love  
> (the piano is perfect)
> 
> *I wrote this while feeling pretty low, so, just a heads up*

The warm sun kissed your skin awake. You stretched while rolling over, only to have your heart break at what greeted you on the other side. Today was the day, there was no going back. He had no idea; your façade had been flawless. Plus, you’d shown him some improvement over the last couple of months, so he had no reason to question you.

He must have sensed you staring, because immediately, steel blue eyes fluttered open. They connected with yours, and your heart ticked. Neither one of you moved. No words were exchanged as he inched closer to you, but you didn’t stop him. It was to be the last contact you would ever have, so you would be selfish one last time. Even though that was what you had always been in your relationship.

Your noses lightly grazed one another. He never broke his eye contact. However, you saw morose begin to drown any light within those captivating eyes. Did he know?

He must have sensed your unease, because he carefully placed his forehead to yours. You bit your lip. When you looked down to his lips and back to his eyes, he was still looking at you. He was so close that you could see the unique markings on his irises; a plethora of cool blue and grey hues swirling to make one color. Once you saw your reflection in them, you went to look away, but a tender finger lifted your chin.

Soft, warm lips melted onto yours. He was gentle, delicately dipping his tongue into your mouth. As if reminiscing your taste for one last time. Feathery fingers glided across your cheek, and lightly tangled into your hair. He gave a small squeeze, before forcing your head closer to his.

You were the one to pick up the pace to which he seemed to have no complaints. With such fervor, your lips crashed together. Your heart began to ache with each fleeting second. When you pulled away for air you noticed his dilated pupils. Both of you were breathing heavily, but his lips begged for more. He was a bit more forceful as he thrusted his tongue in your mouth.

He took the hand that was tangled in your hair, and let his fingers dance down your back. He pulled your body closer to his. You could feel his hardness against your thigh. It awoke a heat within your core. He was quick to notice, because he gracefully plucked at the hem of your panties, and trailed down to your wet folds, tracing them.

“Levi—” you whispered though ragged breaths.

“Shh, love.” He disappeared under the fluffy comforter.

He explained that as much as he wanted to watch your face, he wanted to watch your body writhe. He lubricated a finger with your wetness before slipping a finger inside your hot womanhood. Your thighs tightened as he slowly started sliding in and out of you.  But one finger wasn’t enough to satiate you.

“Levi.” You moaned. “Please.”

He obeyed diligently. He shoved another finger deep inside of you and began to pump ferociously. Your juices began to leak down to his wrist from how deep he had been coaxing your walls to release. Soon, the rhythmic propelling ended, and he rustled up out from underneath the covers. He didn’t hesitate to lick his fingers clean before cautiously rubbing a wet thumb across your bottom lip.

You reached down and pressed your palm against his erection. Tauntingly, you caressed it. Levi growled from the sensation and leaned closer to tug on your lip. Everything was happening so fast. You weren’t sure if you should continue, but that selfish bug remained. Somber strings tugged at your heart as you pinned him down and gazed down at him.

His black hair was lightly tousled, revealing more of that undercut you loved so much. His fair skin glowing by the sun’s rays illuminating the room. With swollen pink lips. His chest was steady; rising and falling peacefully. He titled his head to the side as an inquisitive look stained his perfect face.

You tucked loose hair behind your ear, shaking your thoughts, and slowly leaned down to plant a soft peck to his lips. You began at his lips, then worked your way down the side of his neck, trailing light kisses along the way to his lower stomach.

Tears threatened to spill, but you casted them away by aggressively pulling off his boxers. Once you knew you didn’t look like you’d cry, your eyes met his. You wiggled free of your panties and threw them behind your head. Never breaking the eye contact you straddled his hips. His erection became slick from your wetness, so you guided it to your entrance and adjusted yourself.

Once acclimated, you began to rock. Levi bucked his hips up to meet your movements. However, you weren’t going fast enough because he leaned up while wrapping an arm around you, pulling you against his chest. He kissed your chin before placing both hands on your hips. He moved you, picking up the pace quickly.

You let out a lusty sigh which didn’t go unnoticed. Levi’s hot tongue began lapping against the side of your neck. He’d give it a nice bite, sucking and pulling on your flesh, then quickly lick away the sting.

“Cum for me Levi.” You panted, wrapping your arms around his neck. _One last time._

“What about you—” He raised his head.

You cut him off by forcing your lips to his. This time, you were greedy. Once you got ahold of Levi’s tongue, you lightly bit down so you could engulf more of it in your mouth. His taste was addicting as you kept up the pace. Each hand was placed on either side of his face as you held him there so you could drink him in.

You felt his hardness twitch inside of you, as the grip on your hips tightened. He rocked you back and forth causing his cock to slam deep inside. You could feel some of your wetness seeping out as Levi whined for release. His frantic motions and pleading cries were all you could focus on.

He placed his forehead at the crook of your throat and shoulder. You could feel his hot breathing as he whispered, “I love you.” There was pain in his tone.  

Suddenly, you felt your core become full and warm as he released himself inside of you. You helped him ride out his climax. When he fell back to the bed, you fell on top of him. His heart was beating heavily in his chest; you felt it against your own.

There was no more time to waste. You gave his lips one last kiss before climbing off him and the bed. You slipped on your clothing after cleaning yourself up. Occasionally, you would glance over at him, but he maintained his gaze towards the window. Words edged on your lips, but none were enough to speak.

Grabbing his black leather jacket and putting it on, you began soaking in his scent. You looked around the room one last time, hoping to catch his eyes. Those were the last things you wanted to see before leaving. However, he wouldn’t give you what you wanted. This meant he must have known.

“See you later.”

His voice was quiet, but stopped you in your tracks. You took your hand off the door handle and placed it at your side. _Was it a question or a statement?_ When you turned around, he was looking at your feet. You could still see a speck of those eyes of his. The ones that almost made you abandon all your plans and run back to him, begging he spoil you. You were just about to when he rolled over to face the window instead.

You laughed to yourself. The door handle was like ice and it seemed to turn a little too easily. Nothing had changed and this was the only way.

 

Walking out into the brisk air, you felt right. You not only saw the last person you wanted to see, but you got to make love to him too. The only thing now was to bask in that moment, so your last thoughts before leaving would be of him.

 

And as you imagined closing your eyes for the last time, you'd see his there, a stark contrast against the infinite darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> All while this "you" version is happening, in my mind, Levi is experiencing the opposite. You are actually being affectionate, and its a normal day. Except he doesn't know you won't be returning to him after this time.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
